The present invention relates to an intraocular lens (IOL) for implantation into an eye to correct refractive error.
An IOL is a surgical device that can be implanted into the eye to replace cloudy natural lens during cataract surgery or can be implanted into the anterior chamber of the eye to correct refractive errors such as myopia, hyperopia and astigmatism.
IOLs have been available for many years for implantation in both anterior and posterior chambers to correct refractive error. The IOL includes an optic held in position in the eye by means of haptics. Previous IOL designs included an optic and two oppositely extending shaped haptics including C-loops or J-loops or a plate-shaped haptic. Optic and haptics can be made as separate pieces attached together or as one-piece of the materials such as polymers including, for example, polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA) or polypropylene or other foldable materials such as silicone, hydrogel or acrylic.
Haptic design is critical for maintaining lens stability, centralization and flexibility. Major fibrosis forces occur after implantation of the IOL and can cause dislocation and tilting of the lens. Stability is therefore an important factor to avoid the need for surgery to reposition the lens. With respect to flexibility, it is desirable that the lens be foldable for insertion to the eye using an injector or forceps through a small incision and then expandable when positioned in the eye.